


Prompt 44 - Suggestion

by Vidra



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidra/pseuds/Vidra
Summary: suggestionnounthe act of suggesting.the state of being suggested.something suggested, as a piece of advice:the calling up in the mind of one idea by another by virtue of some association or of some natural connection between the ideas.the idea thus called up.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59
Collections: BIKM Bingo Challenge - Team Three





	Prompt 44 - Suggestion

**suggestion**

_ noun _

the act of suggesting.

the state of being suggested.

something suggested, as a piece of advice:

the calling up in the mind of one idea by another by virtue of some association or of some natural connection between the ideas.

the idea thus called up.

* * *

Jaskier knows that sometimes, just sometimes he has a bit of a problem when it comes down to what are usually just mere suggestions rather than actual challenges. But when Lambert had quirked an eye at him from across the dinner table as he and Geralt were setting up for a round or two of Gwent and  _ suggested  _ that perhaps Jaskier wasn’t as good with his mouth as he had claimed the bard hadn’t been able to help himself from bristling slightly. Granted they were already several drinks in, Jaskier definitely had no fanciful illusions that he was keeping pace drink wise, he quite enjoyed waking up hangover free, especially once he had realized that Vesemir seemed to take sadistic delight in making the younger Witchers and Jaskier do the smelliest and roughest tasks after a night going a little too deep into their cups while playing Gwent. 

That being said he rather liked to believe that despite being a strictly one man’s or well one Witcher’s bard now that his oral talents were up there with some of the best prostitutes one could find or at least the noises he managed to coax from Geralt led him to believe this. Before falling into bed and eventually in love with each other he’d heard Geralt have sex and receive blowjobs. The taciturn man had never made any of the noises he was wont to let out once Jaskier got his mouth on him. 

At the suggestion that perhaps Jaskier had an over-inflated sense of his oral aptitude, the bard had been unable to stop the words that had left his mouth which is what led him here to this particular moment. This moment being him kneeling, in front of Lambert, while the other man leaned back in his normal seat that had been pushed back from the dining table. Eskel was perched on the table watching them rather intensely while sipping on his mug of ale and Geralt was looking at him fondly while leaning against Lambert’s chair looking down at him.

“So what are the rules again?” Eskel asked, and was that envy Jaskier detected in his voice?

“Jaskier has to get Lambert to orgasm from a blowjob alone, no hands allowed before the hourglass runs out.” He’d been perhaps a bit surprised when Geralt hadn’t protested Jaskier’s decided method of proving Lambert wrong and in fact, had seemed rather eager to help set the rules of engagement so to speak. 

“How long in the hourglass?” Lambert asked his hips arched as he eases down the ridiculous leather pants all Witchers seemed to feel were comfortable even in their own home when they didn’t require the protective layer. 

“Five minutes,” now that was  _ definitely _ envy in Eskel’s voice, Jaskier was sure of it. 

“Hah, can’t even jerk myself off in five minutes!” Lambert boasts, though Jaskier not quite sure why he proud of that, sometimes one just wants to quickly and efficiently rub one out to take the edge off.

“Ready?” Geralt looks down at Jaskier a slight smile on his lips and hourglass in hand. 

Jaskier nods before turning his attention to the lap in front of him. Lambert isn’t erect though his cock is slowly hardening, currently nestled in the riotous dark brown hair that covers the Witcher’s groin. 

“Now!” Geralt’s voice calls and Jaskier dives forward easily swallowing Lambert down to the root. 

Jaskier may have slight issues with seeing suggestions as challenges but there are some areas he can’t help it especially when his pride is at stake. And less barely three minutes later he leans back victoriously licking his lips and as Lambert pants dazedly in the chair before him. 

“...what the fuck...where did you...your tongue and that humming thing!” Jaskier can’t help the triumphant smile that breaks across his face in response to Lambert currently looking like he had some sort of religious awakening.

He barely has time to relish his victory before he feels Geralt’s hand in his hair tugging him to look up at his lover. Geralt’s eyes have gone intense in the best of ways and he can’t help but preen sightly. 

“I bet you can’t make Eskel come in five minutes or less.” and well if that’s the challenge and Jaskier is turning towards the table and begins crawling forward as Lambert laughs incredulously and Eskel scrambles to get his pants undone having tossed his mug of ale aside.


End file.
